The Nargle in the Mistletoe
by Tookietookietookie
Summary: A Ginny Luna slash one-shot written in response to a challenge at the HPFF. Just fluff I suppose... Please R&R and enjoy. WARNING FEMME-SLASH STORY -- FEMALE-FEMALE ROMANCE -- just a kiss but if you're opposed to it don't read it.


**The Nargle in the Mistletoe**

Luna walked through the corridor, smiling as her bare feet padded along the cold stone floor. It was the perfect temperature- chilly, not so cold that her feet began to throb with pain and not so hot that she could feel drips of sweat rolling down her back, no, it was perfectly chilly.

She smiled serenely as she rounded the corner, how kind of the nargle to steal her last pair of socks, if it had not she surely would not have experienced this delightful sensation of slight tingles as she strolled leisurely through the castle.

Around another corner and she saw Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson engaged in a sensual kiss beneath a bunch of mistletoe. Luna strolled over and looked up at the mistletoe a while examining it for signs of nargle infestation. When she was positive that it was indeed home to a nargle she spoke in a conversational tone to it,

"Hello there Mr Nargle. I hope that you have found yourself quite at home here at Hogwarts. Thank you for taking my shoes and socks, the feeling of the cold stones is quite refreshing to ones psyche." She smiled and turned her head to raise her ear towards the mistletoe to listen to the nargles reply, for whilst nargles were mischievous creatures they are shy when confronted.

Draco removed himself from Pansy and looked up at Luna in disgust,

"Who on earth are you talking to?" He stated his mouth turned in an upwards sneer whilst Pansy crossed her arms and glared, Luna raised one finger to her mouth in a motion of silence,

"You must not interrupt a nargle whilst it is talking, least you are happy to bear their wrath and they are clever creatures that will drive you insane. I apologise Mr. Nargle, he did not know, please continue." Draco stood up and looked down at the short blonde haired Ravenclaw with a look of dismay on his face,

"Look whoever you are, we're busy here, and you're interrupting." Luna nodded and gave a small laugh before speaking once more, to the mistletoe.

"Oh yes is it not funny how some people believe the purpose of mistletoe is to bring lovers together. I am so glad that you are enjoying Hogwarts, it is a lovely place, have you talked to any of the gulping plimpies in the great lake?" Draco shook his head in amazement and held out his hand to Pansy, pulling her along back towards Slytherin Common Room,

"Come along Pansy, this girl is loopy." The pair of Slytherin's walked off determinedly whilst Luna stayed and talked to the mistletoe nargle for a while longer...

*~*~*~*

Ginny Weasly had been walking back to the Gryffindor Wing from the library when she had spotted Luna Lovegood talking to the mistletoe above the snogging pair of Slytherin's, and she had stopped to watch, unable to take her eyes off of the strange Ravenclaw girl.

Ginny sighed, the poor girl was always alone, but did not seem to realise this, Ginny felt certain that Luna was terribly lonely, and so decided to go and talk to her. She had never dislike Luna, and whilst she often giggled inappropriately at Luna's comments, she found the young blonde girl engaging and enigmatic, and, in all honesty, one of the most breath-takingly naturally beautiful girls at Hogwarts.

So, Ginny strolled over to Luna, watching her the entire time, marvelling at how the Ravenclaw seemed to overtake the entire large corridor with her tiny frame, her presence was so large that it was all that Ginny could focus on,

"Hello Luna." She stated as she arrived just as Luna looked down from the mistletoe with a pleased look on her face.

"Hello Ginny." Luna stated with a smile as she continued to waft along the corridor in what was no doubt, a walk with no purpose. Ginny slid in next to Luna and continued to talk,

"Was there a nargle in that mistletoe Luna?" She asked, licking her lips nervously hoping that she remembered the right name for the imaginary creatures that the quibbler talked about. Luna looked at Ginny and smiled, the blonde girls silvery eyes sparkling happily,

"Yes, he stole my shoes and socks so that I could walk around the castle in bare feet." Ginny glanced down and noticed Luna wriggle her toes with their silver and blue nail-polish,

"That is not very nice; did you not have any horseradish?" Ginny asked concerned about the girls' feet, Luna shook her head,

"It was actually very nice. I have never felt so good. You should try it." Ginny raised her eyebrows in shock,

"Try what? Walking around with no shoes on?" Luna nodded and Ginny shrugged and sat on the nearby bench and removed her socks and shoes, wriggling her toes in surprise as the chilly ground touched the souls of her feet. She giggled and flicked her long red hair out of her face as she stood up and the icy tendrils raced over her feet, she grinned broadly at Luna, who smiled,

"See, the nargle was right." Ginny nodded and laughed out loud before tying her shoelaces together and throwing her shoes over her shoulder and continuing to walk beside Luna. There was a few moments of silence, and Dean Thomas whistled at Ginny as he ran past her on his was detention. Luna was staring at the roof at this stage, but Ginny blushed a deep crimson.

"You're very pretty." Luna stated as she continued to stare at the roof. Ginny swallowed in shock and stared,

"Pardon?" She asked, unsure if she had heard correctly, Luna looked over at her and smiled,

"You are very pretty Ginevra, I especially like your hair." Ginny smiled back at Luna with a blush,

"Thank you." She whispered, unable to confess how much the statement really meant to her,

"That is quite alright. All the boys like you." Luna continued, oblivious to Ginny's discomfort. Ginny could not help but think, _'well that's all well and good, but I do not like boys.' _She went out with them, and played the straight girl like her family would want her to, but there was no attraction to the boys, with their thick manly shapes, foul sense of humour, callousness and insensitiveness. Ginny much rathered the body of a female, with its soft sensual curves and delicate touch. The emotion that a woman could feel , Ginny had no doubt, made them much better lovers...not that she had kissed a girl yet... but she knew, she knew in her heart it would be different, and better.

Ginny glanced at Luna aware that there had been a long period of silence and found that they had stopped and Luna was looking at her with unblinking eyes, Ginny bit her lip uncomfortable at the intensity of the stare,

"What about you Luna, are there any boys that you like?" She asked, forcing the words past the lump in her throat, Luna smiled and shook her head, her light blonde hair falling over her face,

"No, I have not been visited by amore wrackspurts yet" Ginny frowned in confusion,

"Amore wrackspurts?" She questioned and Luna nodded with a smile,

"They are a type of wrackspurt that flies in your brain, but instead of making it fuzzy it creates the feelings of love." Ginny nodded in amazement at the statement and could not help but laugh; Luna looked at her, and for the first time seemed to notice the laugh,

"Why did you laugh?" She asked in her normal sing song voice, Ginny smiled at her,

"I have amore wrackspurts at the moment Luna." Ginny explained- she was now leaning back against the wall whilst Luna stood before her, and as the light from the outside moon shone through the window it reflected off of Luna's golden hair and created a glowing sensation around Luna's face and body.

"Who for?" Luna asked- amazed to find that perhaps Ginny's amore wrackspurts had drifted into her own brain... For as she stood and looked at her red-haired friend there was an unusual feeling in Luna's body that she had not felt before. A strange sensation of tingling and tightness across her chest, and for all she tried her eyes refused to leave Ginny's gaze. Ginny smiled and stepped forward from the wall and took a small step towards Luna,

"For someone that the world thinks I should not have feelings for." Ginny stated sadly, Luna nodded,

"Why does the world think that?" She asked simply, Ginny smiled a small smile,

"Because she is a witch." Luna's breath caught in her throat as Ginny took yet another step forward,

"You always stick up for my Ginevra." Luna stated, upset about changing the topic but wanting to ensure that Ginny knew that she had noticed, "It's very nice of you." A breeze drifted through the open window pushing a strand of hair across Luna's face. Ginny swept it away gently with her hand ensuring that it softly brushed Luna's soft cheek in the process. Ginny smiled and kept her fingers in Luna's hair twirling it fondly,

"You're always kind to me Luna, when I hurt my ankle you helped me up, you looked after me." Luna nodded and smiled, and as the wind blew once more Luna took that last small dart forward and let her lips brush with Ginny's.

Ginny smiled and placed her other hand on Luna's shoulder, pulling the Ravenclaw girl towards her, before turning her smoothly and placing her against the wall. Luna gave a vague smile of shock as Ginny's tongue entered her own mouth, Ginny's soft lips running over her own, gently sucking her bottom lip, before opening and wrapping around Luna's. Luna copied Ginny's actions, and the pair kissed passionately in the moonlight in the Hogwarts corridor, without a care for the thoughts of the rest of the world.

Luna's hands sat comfortably on the groove of Ginny's hips as she enjoyed the feel of Ginny's curves. A cough caught their attention and the pair pulled apart, fear rising in the throat of each of them,

"It is beyond bedtime..." came Snape's voice as he marched through the corridors, his beady eyes flickered from one girl to the other and a softer expression fell across his face,

"I expect that both you Miss Weasley and you Miss Lovegood are in bed by the time that I return from my rounds." Snape turned in a swish of cloaks and went to leave but paused momentarily,

"That will take half an hour." He stated before continuing on his way, Ginny was standing still her mouth open in horror, a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks as she avoided Luna's gaze. Luna frowned, unhappy about her friend's state and stepped forward and took Ginny's hand and squeezed it tightly and reassuringly,

"Do not worry Ginevra, I believe that Professor Snape will keep our secret safe, and the nargles will not tell anyone." Ginny raised her eyes and looked into Luna's calm silvery eyes and braved a smile,

"You are beautiful Luna Lovegood; do not let anyone tell you any different." Luna nodded and smiled,

"Thank you Ginevra, we should probably head back to the dorms in case there is a Blibbering Humdinger out on the prowl looking for two lovers to consume." Ginny stared at Luna in shock at what she had said,

"Lovers?" She asked quietly, amazed at how just using the word in reference to her and Luna made her feel alive like never before, for the first time it felt as though her heart was really beating. Who would have thought that this strange, unique Ravenclaw girl would be the one to send her heart into overdrive,

"Yes, lovers Ginevra. No matter how secret this union is, and no matter what we show the world, I will always love you; you have been my friend for years." Ginny stared in amazement, but before she could speak Luna continued, "Good-night Ginevra, sweet dreams." Luna kissed Ginny tenderly before turning and skipping away down the corridor back towards the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Good-night Luna." Ginny stated in a state of bewilderment as she glanced up at the mistletoe above her and stared in amazement at a pair of bright yellow eyes staring back at her that quickly disappeared. Ginny turned away and wandered in a state of bliss back to her room muttering the whole while about nargles.


End file.
